


Too Brief a Time

by RedEris



Series: Mixed Gems [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: Six months Alistair was with the Wardens before Ostagar.
Series: Mixed Gems [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/426010
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Too Brief a Time

Six months. Six months Alistair had with the Wardens. Six months of rough camaraderie, of brotherhood. Join us, brothers and sisters. There is no hazing in the Wardens; the Joining is more than enough.

Six months of family. Of laughter that didn't exclude him. Of purpose he could believe in. Of _Duncan_ \--Duncan, the first person who chose him. To be chosen, first of all present, to be fought for, even. That boy--the rowdy one, the disobedient one, the one that talks back--that one, _I insist_. Six months of utter devotion to the first person in his life who'd made him feel wanted.

They were rough. They were pickpockets and opportunists, gallows-bait, card sharps, men who knew that if the goal is success and not hollow honor, then a knife in the dark is far surer than a noble challenge in the hall. Even Alistair knew better than to call them heroes.

They'd been better than heroes. They'd been Wardens.

**Author's Note:**

> Those first conversations you can have with Alistair at Ostagar are pretty painful in retrospect.


End file.
